The Unkown Sister
by Dragon's Slave
Summary: What if it was Dumbledore who was the bad guy? What if harry had a twin he didn't know about until just before he got his letter? In this amazing fanfic you can follow Harry down a path of love, betrayal, hatred, and mystery. WARNING:! THIS IS SLASH HARRY WILL BE PAIRED WITH A MALE CHARACTER! BAD!Dumbledore, GOOD!Durleys, Father!Tom, Slight wealey bashing FRED WILL NOT DIE.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Harry looked up from the book he was reading to see Dudley standing there. Dudley had been Harry's best friend since they were 3.  
>" Harry, Mum is looking for you," he said. Harry sighed and stood up. Harry was small for a 10-year old. He was bout 3 inches shorter than he should be.<br>"Okay, Dud," Harry said looking up at Dudley. Dudley picked him up causing Harry to yelp. He hit Dudley's shoulder "PUT ME DOWN, CAVEMAN!" Harry yelled in surprise. Dudley chuckled before saying, "Nope!"  
>He carried Harry into the kitchen from the backyard.<br>"FOUND HIM, MUM!" Dudley yelled up the stairs.  
>"OKAY, THANKS DUDLEY!" Aunt Petunia yelled back."TAKE HIM TO THE LIVING ROOM!"<br>Dudley did just that and plopped Harry on the couch. He turned on the TV before sitting next to Harry on the couch. They waited for about 15 miunutes before Aunt petunia and Uncle Vernon came into the living room. They sat on the loveseat across from the couch and looked at Harry. "Harry, sweetheart we have something to tell you," Aunt Petunia said sadly. Harry tilted his head to the side and asked," What is it, Aunty?'' " We've been keeping a secret," Uncle Vernon started to say." You aren't an only child. You have a twin sister named Anna. We are sorry we kept this from you, kiddo"  
>Harry gasped in shock, looking at everyone with wide neon green eyes.<br>"I-I-I have a sister?" Harry whispered in shock.

Sorry its so short. Let me know what you think. This is my first time so if you want to flame me Bring it on! LATER PEEPS!

Dragon's slave


	2. A reunion

Hey people! no I'm not dead yet. I'm sorry for the slow updates. I've been a bit busy. Ok this might make things a seem a bit more normal. Harry was born in 1997. His parents were killed October 31st, 1999. So it has been modernized. OH if u want to be an OC message me with a vivid background, description, and what house you want to be in. or leave a comment anyway on to the story. And those of you who have played Campus Life™ you will know what i am talking about.

See you at the end. ME NO OWN!

Chapter 2  
>"Wait I have an unknown cousin?!" Dudley cried." You kept this from us for 13 years?!"<p>

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon nodded. Dudley and Harry shared a look. They raised an eyebrow. Just then a knock on the door startled them. All four people's heads snapped towards the hallway. Vernon glanced at Petunia.

"I'll get it," Dudley said.

He stood up and headed towards the door. When he got to the door and opened it he saw a girl. She was tall with long blue hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin and a crooked smile. The girl wore a black shirt with "Watashi ga sekai o shihai shimasu" on it in white lettering, black jeans, and black knee high boots.

"Hi I'm Dudley, can I help you?" Dudley said.

"Dursley? Dudley Dursley?" the girl asked in a soft voice.

"Correct," he replied.

"COUSIN,"she giggled before launching herself at him. He caught her and hugged back in confusion. She pulled back and blushed.

"Sorry," she muttered."I'm Rosalie Potter, your long lost cousin."

~~~~POV SWITCH Dudley's~~~~~

I sat on the couch waiting for Dudley to return with the person at the door. When they entered i gasped in shock at how my twin looked. She looked amazing. I stood up shaking slightly and walked over to the girl who I knew was Rosie.

"Otōto"Rose cried pulling him into a hug.

I gasped in surprise but hugged back. We pulled apart after a few seconds.

"What does that mean? Otōto? and what does your shirt say?" Dudley questioned.

"Otōto means little brother in Japanese. My shirt says" I will rule the world. The reason I know Japanese, before you ask, I grew up in Tokyo with my adoptive parents," Rose muttered.

We all shared a look and smiled at Rose. She looked sad and I wondered why she looked so down.

"My Mom and Dad died, my adoptive ones, last month. I've been running from the orphanages for a while before I got a plane ticket for London. Then I used our twin bond to find Harry,"Rose explained a sad smile on her face. Aunt Petunia pulled Rose into a hug. When they broke apart Rose was smiling a brighter smile than before.

"So whats Japan like?" Vernon asked, smiling gently at the girl.

Rosalie brightened and immediately started telling us about her old home. She told us of how beautiful it was, how good the magic school was, and how in the spring time the cherry blossom trees bloomed beautifully. She told us about the animals she had, what type of magical animals that were there, and how she adored animals.

"Wow, so will you be going to Hogwarts now?" I asked curiously.  
>She nodded vigorously causing the 4 of us to laugh. Suddenly Rose tensed and glanced toward the hallway.<p>

"Dumbledore,"she hissed angrily.

I looked at my uncle and saw him go pale. He looked at my aunt and she nodded. Aunt PEtunia stood up and ushered Rose, Dudley, and myself upstairs.

"Pack, be quick,'' was all she said before racing off the her room. Rose closed her eyes and a look of concentration came across her face. Suddenly her hair change from long blue to short and green(A.N Think Joker).

We quickly did as Aunt Petunia told us to do and headed downstairs. We were confused as to what was going on but we refrained from asking questions. Uncle Vernon stood by the front door and looked nervous.  
>"Hurry," He called softly.<p>

We followed him and Aunt Petunia out to the car and climbed in. We tore out of the driveway just as Hogwarts headmaster appeared. We drove for about two hours before coming to a stop at Aunt Marge's.

"We should be safe here," Uncle Vernon said climbing out. The three of us in the back shared a look and shrugged.


	3. The Start

Hey people. I AM SO BORED:( writers block sucks. :0 Anyway I am almost done with finals and i figured lets celebrate with a new chapter. Today doing the Disclaimer we have*insert drum roll her*... Harry!

Harry: Dragon, I don't wanna do it.

Me: Please,dude? I'll make someone else do it next time. Promise.

Harry: Swear to it.

Me: I solemnly swear to use someone else for the disclaimer.

Harry: Dragon's Slave owns Nothing!

Me & Harry: See you at the end

Chapter 3

Previously:

We quickly did as Aunt Petunia told us to do and headed downstairs. We were confused as to what was going on but we refrained from asking questions. Uncle Vernon stood by the front door and looked nervous.

"Hurry," He called softly.

We followed him and Aunt Petunia out to the car and climbed in. We tore out of the driveway just as Hogwarts headmaster appeared. We drove for about two hours before coming to a stop at Aunt Marge's.

"We should be safe here," Uncle Vernon said climbing out. The three of us in the back shared a look and shrugged.

Dudley and I headed into the house and saw uncle vernon talking with Aunt marge and Aunt Petunia was sitting on the couch. My leg was suddenly pounced on by an extremely hyper dog named Ripper.

"Hey, Boy," I cooed kneeling down to pet him.

I gently rubbed circles on his head cause he loves it when I do this. I looked up to see Rose banging her head into the wall. I notice her fists were clenched and she was growling darkly. I stood up and walked over to her. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at me. My eyes met her panic filled ones.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked her gently.<p>

"Nothing, just being annoyed at Dumbledork," She replied softly.

I left it at that and walked over to where Dudley sat playing on the computer. He was watching a Vid about how to do skateboard tricks. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. Dudley paused the Video and leaned back towards me.

"Dud?" I spoke after a moment.

"Yeah, Haz?" He replied.

"Is it weird that I have a twin?" I giggled.

Dudley laughed and nodded. I let him go and walked into the kitchen. I looked for a familiar black dog with one gold and one silver eye. When I couldn't find him I went to ask Aunt Marge.

"Aunt Marge where is Hades?" I wondered.

"Hades is out back, dear," Aunt Marge said sounding pained.

I walked outside and started looking for my favorite dog. When I found him I nearly screamed. It turns out Hades was dead. I sank to my knees at his gravestone and started crying. I don't know how long I was there for before Rose was by my side.

"How much did you love this dog?" was all she asked.

"Lots," I mumbled.

If I had looked up I would have seen the determined look on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Rose's POV~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't used my gift in a while but I figured i could use it now. I told Harry to cover his eyes and focused with every ounce of power I could and focused on arguing with Death.

Why have you summoned me, child? a voice like silk whispered.

I want to bring back a dog for my brother, was my response.

What dog? Death asked curiously.

Hades, was the dogs name, was the last thing I remember before darkness consumed my world. I could hear my new family freaking out as though I was underwater.. My eyes fluttered open and I groaned in pain.

"ROSE!" Harry cried and I was tackled in a hug. I winced but hugged back.

"Thanks," he whispered and I smiled.

The rest of the week flew by and all three of us received a Hogwarts letter.

~Time 's pov (A.N. I'm doing this cause I don't feel like writing about them getting there things. Also I want to get to Rose's sorting.)~~

I took in a deep breath and smiled. I heard my name being shouted. I turned around to see the Weasley twins, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy headed my way. I grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her with me. We met them halfway and I hugged all of them. Draco clung to me the longest.

"Hey, love," he muttered in my ear.

I smiled and introduced Rose to everyone. The second her eyes met the Twins' they were all over her.

"Let's get on the train," Hermione stated looking excited.

We climbed on the train and head to the designated "Slytherin Car"

and found a compartment. We sat down as the train started moving.


End file.
